


Quarantine

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, George Washington is a Dad, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Quarantine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: The five lovely boyfriends are all stuck in quarantine together.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN!
> 
> I'm really sorry for my complete radio silence. A lot of stuff happened and this was pushed to the back.

Aaron Burr smiled, sending the essay to Mr. Washington. It's week three of total shutdown. Due to a pandemic that has swept the world, jobs have moved to at-home work. Even then, Washington has been keeping Aaron busy. And, honestly, Aaron is fine with that. It keeps him from losing his mind, which he is sure would happen if he didn't have anything to do. Aaron gets up and walks downstairs. Lafayette is in the kitchen and Aaron can here the sewing machine from Hercules' small area. He walks in to the kitchen to see cookies and cakes spread across the table.

"Someone is bored, I see."

"Honestly, mon cheri, I am losing my mind. By the time this is over, I will have lost my sanity. How are you coping so well?"

"I'm an introvert. I thrive off of being alone and I can deal with zero interaction for days at a time and be fine. When I need social interaction, I come out here." Aaron looks around and listens. There are no noises coming from anywhere else in the house (other than the sewing machine) and that is strange. "Where are the two other extroverts, anyway?" Out from the cupboard bursts Alexander Hamilton and from the pantry comes John Laurens. Aaron screams as he is tackled to the ground

"AARON!!!" Laf breaks down laughing at Aaron's face as he calms his heart down.

"What were you two doing?"

"Scaring you. We haven't seen you all day and we can't check on you since we've been banned from your office area." That's right. Alex has been finishing his work extremely early and John can't really work from home, so they have nothing to do other than their hobbies which get boring rather quickly. So, they went to their favorite pass time which is annoying the crap out of Aaron. Thus, they got banned from his study when they brought in water balloons. John gets off of Aaron and pulls him into his lap while he sits at the table. Alex sits by his feet, curled in a ball. Hercules walks in. He looks at them and goes to eat some batter that Laf is making.

"What are they doing?"

"Recharging. Extroverts, remember? They need human- DON'T EAT THE BATTER!" Laf grabs the mixing spoon, hitting Hercules with it. "Just for that, you can't lick the bowl."

"You wouldn't let me lick the bowl, anyway. Too worried about salmonella."

"You could get sick!"

"I don't care! Cookie batter is amazing and I would eat it raw."

"Yeah, I would too."

"Shut up, John! You would jump off a cliff if there were brownies at the bottom of it!" John stuck his tongue out, pulling Aaron closer. Aaron looks around at the deserts overflowing from the table.

"I like cake as much as the next guy, but what are we eating for dinner? And where will even put all this stuff?" Alex jumps up.

"I'LL MAKE TACOS!" He goes to the stove and starts pulling things out. Alex doesn't cook. He finds way to burn things that never even go near heat. However, he makes the most perfect tacos in existence. He once said it was his mother's favorite food and she would make it for him on special occasions. So, when she got sick, he would make her some and give it to her. After she passed, he stopped making them. That is, until Hercules' birthday one year. They wanted to make him something special but didn't know what. Alex offered to make them and everyone loved them. Since then, he has begun to make them again, connecting the food with happier memories.

"That sounds good. Aaron, you are done with work for a few days?"

"Until Monday, when Washington sends out a new batch of work. What about you, Hercules?" Hercules turns to him from the sink where he began doing dishes.

"Yeah, I'm set for a while. That's the joy of being my own boss, I can do as much work as a want!" He turns back as the other four looks on sadly. Hercules has been the most stressed. He is the owner of his own shop with about three workers with him. It's a tailor and has been growing quite a bit. However, this has hit him hard. No one has events that they need a suit for. It's been hurting him and he's scared. Yes, he has a backup fund that has been holding him steady through this, but they all know that it will run out eventually. Lafayette, from his spot on the counter next to the sink, rubs Hercules' back. John sets Aaron down in the chair and grabs his pencils and sketchbook. He's been doing a series of drawings called "Life 2020". It's random drawings that have been drawn based on or while watching just everyday life. They range from Alex working on a case to a giant game of tag they started when they were bored one day. That is the only time that John is allowed in Aaron's office is when he wants to draw. John chooses a pencil with softer lead, gently outlining each one of his boyfriends before they change dramatically. After a few minutes, Aaron turns to John.

"Is it alright if I begin to put the treats away?"

"Yeah, I got enough that I know the general area of everything." And with that, Aaron begins to pack up the food that Laf had made. Lafayette jumps off the counter and begins to help him. Once Alex finishes the tacos, they set the table and sit down to eat.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Hercules runs a hand through his hair. It is week four of total shutdown and his business is gonna go under. The others who have been putting all the extra money towards keeping his business afloat are worried sick. They know how much this means to him and don't know what will happen when it gets shut down. Alex even mentioned it to Washington, asking for his advice. They all know it's not gonna work. Aaron and Alex are in his office right now, attempting to diversify the rest of his money to make sure the bills are paid.

"And then if we put the money we will get back from taxes here-"

"Alex, we already got money back from taxes. Thanks, but there is no saving this. Let me just send the money to the few workers I have to help them through." Aaron and Alex look at each other. They leave and close the door to give him the privacy to make the calls. Through the door, they hear him cry.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

John throws his hands up in frustration as Aaron takes first place mere seconds before the finish line. It's week five of total shutdown and someone had the bright idea to play Mario Kart. Aaron and John are competing for first, Lafayette is near the middle of the group, and Alex is just struggling. Hercules is on the computer, searching for jobs.

"There is a job open as a basic level employee at Nike I could take."

"You're too good for them, Hercules. Apply to something better and tell them your name. People know who you are- OH COME ON! LAST AGAIN!?!" Hercules chuckles as Alex gently tosses the controller on a pillow. He frowns and crosses his arms. "This is stupid."

"I get better than you at one thing and you're upset?" Aaron asks, looking at him. Alex rolls his eyes. Lafayette grabs a cookie from the table in front of them and takes a bite. Hercules' phone rings and he picks it up.

"Hello?... Yes, this is. Hang on a moment." He gets up and walks to another room. The four others look between each other for a moment. They shrug.

"Alex, mon cheri, you have been writing, non?"

"I have! A solid eight people actually read my stories!" John thinks for a moment.

"Let's see. There's me, Aaron, Laf, Hercules, Peggy, Washington, James, and... Wow! One person you don't know enjoys your writing!"

"Isn't it exciting?" Aaron and Lafayette laugh at the boys' antics. Aaron gets up and stretches, just about to fill up his cup with milk again. That's when Hercules Mulligan walks into the room.

"WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS!!!" He picks up Aaron who lets out a shriek as he is spun around. 

"What is happening?"

"Apparently Washington called up some of his buddies who had extra money that they could live without! They measured themselves and their families, then sent me what colors they want and the general design of it. We've got about twenty-seven orders coming through, along with extra money to buy fabrics and stuff." He kisses each one of his boyfriends before grabbing his phone. "I need to call my kids." And with that, he runs out of the room.

"I forgot he called his employees his kids for a minute and started to wonder what in the world he is talking about." Aaron smiles. John stands up after quitting the game.

"This is a special occasion. How does lasagna sound to everyone?" Everyone nods and John goes to the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients.  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

Aaron picks up his phone as the ringtone plays. It's week six of total shutdown and Aaron hasn't spoken to Thomas since their last day of work. They've been texting back and forth for weeks, but Aaron has finally found a quiet place they can talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aaron! Haven't talked to you in forever."

"You haven't talked to anyone in forever."

"Yeah, that's true. How are y'all holding up?"

"I haven't killed anyone yet, so that's good." Thomas laughs. He pauses and, when he speaks again, his tone is serious.

"How are y'all holding up?"

"Alex and I have nightmares, his worse than mine. We actually had to delete social media and news apps. You know how he's dealt with sickness since his mother passed. Now news and death numbers being shoved down his throat, fake or real? He's scared of anyone even leaving the house."

"And you?"

"Like I said, nightmares. I know we'll be fine because we're being safe and we have strong immune systems, but it's still scary. I'm also worried for James."

"He came to stay with me and he's not allowed to leave the house. As soon as I get in, everything gets cleaned. He says I'm overreacting, but I don't think I am. HE RARELY, IF EVER, HAS WEIGHED OVER A HUNDRED POUNDS, AARON! He gets this, I'm scared he's not coming back. I don't know. Anyway, I have been cooking more! I found a way to make that good old southern brisket. I called Ma and she said the key is to put it in a- Hold on a minute. Yeah? James?... Sure, I'll ask. James was wondering how Hercules' business is doing?"

"He was gonna close it down for good, but Washington managed to get him over twenty costumers. He's been working like crazy, along with his three employees that he rehired a week after he "fired" them. It should be enough to pull through." Thomas tells that information to James who mumbles something back and walks away. They talk for another hour or two before James tells Thomas something.

"Alright, dinner is ready, so I gotta go. Don't tell Alex that I asked about him. As far as he's concerned, I don't care."

"I won't. Goodbye." And with that, he hung up. Aaron comes downstairs to see his boyfriends sitting in the living room. Alex looks up.

"You finished talking to Thomas?"

"Yup." Aaron goes to the fridge and pulls out some leftovers to reheat for dinner. He comes back in and sits down. "James asked about your business, Hercules. I hope you don't mind that I told him about the new orders."

"I don't care. You didn't give him any personal information or anything. It should be fine." Aaron sits down after grabbing the book that he's been reading from the table. He sits down and begins to read. After about an hour, John puts down his sketchbook.

"Done with another piece."

"Can I look?" John nods and Aaron opens it up. In the picture, Alex is typing, Hercules is knitting, Lafayette is on his phone, and Aaron is reading. It's extremely detailed and he even captured Alex's tongue as it sticks out just so in concentration. He smiles as he flips through some other ones. "Wow, they are really good. Would you be willing to teach me? I've been meaning to ask you, but we're always so busy." John's face lights up. He gets up, bolting to the bedroom, and grabbing supplies. He comes back and puts the stuff on the coffee table.

"Okay. It's gonna be really bad at first and it might not be the best idea to draw a person. They are difficult and can easily be done wrong and look weird. So, how about we start with your book." John grabs the book and places it in front of them. "You start with the outlines and go from biggest detail to the smallest detail. So, before focusing on the worn edge of the book, focus on how thick the binding is. Is it hardcover or paperback? Is the spine flat or curved? It's gonna be completely awful. For my first sketch, people didn't even know what it was." Aaron laughs and begins to follow his instructions.

This was hard. This entire shutdown has taken a toll on everyone, including mentally. Fear ravished the land and fake facts were being sprouted out as fast as real ones. It was difficult and people were missing home. However, they are strong. Humans have fought hundreds and thousands of years to stay alive, they aren't giving up now. Stay strong. Everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay positive!


End file.
